


The price for slaying dragons

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you offer a sorcerer your life in exchange for slaying a dragon, perhaps you should ask what he means by that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price for slaying dragons

Will had traveled a long way from home to meet the greatest magician of the age. He bad his fiancée Molly farewell, and left.  
Will needed dark magic to be able to slay the great red dragon.  
The dragon had razed many villages, and now he was headed for Will’s.  
He approached the dark castle with dread.

*  
The most powerful sorcerer in the land sat on a throne full of his enemies’ skulls, drinking their blood from an ornate cup.  
He had cheekbones that could cut glass, and cold reddish brown eyes in a skull-like face.  
Will met his gaze though he was afraid.  
“What do you want?” asked Hannibal imperiously.  
“Dark magic,” said Will. “I need to defeat the great red dragon before he kills my people.”  
“They all want my magic,” said the sorcerer in a bored voice.  
“I will do anything.”  
“Don’t say that unless you mean it.”  
“I do. You may kill me and smoke my bones and drink my blood.”  
“Such bravery my dear. But I do not want your life. I’ve had many farm boys’ lives. They taste stale.”  
“I’m not one of them.”  
“Tell me why you are special, boy.” By now if he were an ordinary man Hannibal would already have killed or transformed him into something amusing.  
“I can tell what people are feeling. You are very powerful and very lonely. There is no one to challenge you.”  
Hannibal laughed a hollow laugh.  
“You are. Despite your power no one really understands you, you never let your guard down with anyone. Your heart is ice; it froze when you were young. Someone you loved died, and you closed your heart. Now you see everyone as cattle, to be eaten or disposed of. You elevate them by transforming them. “  
A small lizard lept across Will’s feet.  
“That was a nosy servant wasn’t it? He was rude and you made him over,” said Will.  
“You are a cunning boy,” said Hannibal. “You don’t lack courage. Very well, I shall give you what you want. Run along Franklyn,” he said to the lizard.  
“What is your price?” asked Will.  
“I want your life.”  
“You have it.”  
“Not as you think. I would have your company for the rest of your life.”  
Will gave him a confused look.  
“You will tire of me when I am old,” said Will.  
Hannibal smiled. “You shall never age,” he said.  
Will wondered what he had just done.

*  
He fought the dragon, and sustained many injuries.  
He brought it to its death, but now he lay dying on his home soil.  
Knowing he had saved his village he was content to die.  
As his life faded, he saw the sorcerer come.  
“I’m dying,” Will said. “Guess you came too late.”  
“No,” said Hannibal. “This is nothing. “ He healed Will, and carried him off to his castle.  
Will’s fiancée would miss him, but at least she had a future.

*  
Will awoke in a large chamber with a wide bed.  
“Am I alive?” he asked.  
“You are,” said Hannibal. “Your life is mine now.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“That we shall be happy,” said Hannibal. “Ever after. Our summer shall be eternal.”  
Hannibal kissed him, and Will feel into his arms like one being reborn.  
They made love in the large bed.  
Will decided he should plead for Franklyn to be restored to his human state soon.  
He would make many changes to the sorcerer’s regime.


End file.
